The Elder Wand And The Time Turner
by C. Sphire
Summary: "Nothing can be changed because anything a traveler does merely produces the circumstances they had noted before travelling." Reads Novikov's self-consistency principle in regards to time travel but what happens when someone does take note of inconsistencies around the death of Severus Snape and is compelled to do something about it? Parings: Severus/OC, Ron/Heromie & Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**The Elder Wand and The Time Turner**

**Summery:**

"Nothing can be changed because anything a traveler does merely produces the circumstances they had noted before travelling." Reads Novikov's self-consistency principle in regards to time travel but what happens when someone does take note of inconsistencies around the death of Severus Snape and is compelled to do something about it?

**Parings:** Severus / OC, Ron/Heromie, Harry/Ginny

**Disclamer: **The following story is meant for entertainment purposes only and no profit is gained. Harry Potter and the world he occupies belong to the brilliant and wonderful J.K. Rowling.

For some time I've wanted to write a fanfiction story about Severus Snape and hope you enjoy reading it. Please note the following story primarily takes place post _Deathly Hallows _with flashbacks to prior events along with a deeper look into Severus Snape's school days and young adulthood. All and all this story also contains spoilers for the Harry Potter series. If you don't wish to be spoiled please don't read further, you've been warned.

I'll admit that I'm not as familiar as I would like to be with the books and movies. I have done online research, however please feel free to let me know of any inconsistencies with events, misspelling of names, places, potions, spells etc. I am also welcome to any advice about common expressions each character uses.

**Chapter 1**

Years of waiting and planning were finally all boiling down to this moment. The ingredients of knowing what was to come and what she would soon need to do were the only things which kept the fear of everything blowing up in her face at bay.

_Remember… bottle fame, brew glory and put a stopper in death. Well… at least just be the bloody stopper! _

That more than anything was the most important part of her mantra since her school days. She eased out a held breath and rubbed a hand over her well-worn healer's bag for reassurance. There, everything required for success, she had already carefully gathered, brewed, bottled and placed within.

Vaguely, she wondered if the wizard below would even recognize her given their rocky history. His kindness to her from so long ago was most likely always in passing, perhaps even unintentional. Since whenever she tried to thank him for it he merely stared at her blankly before she lost all courage and ran. In their shared youth she had been quiet, painfully shy but very observant. Much like the many dusty tomes in Hogwarts Library, she enjoyed silently reading people's faces and actions. And in the days that followed his first time in aiding her, she discovered much to her dismay, his attention was solely focused on another young woman from the Gryffindor House.

_One which he never made a move upon and only watched from a far once James caught her eye…_

Mentally she swatted away the old bitter thought. Not really blaming him when she herself was guilty of never making a move towards the once sixth year from the Slytherin House. But then at the time she had been only a second year Hufflepuff and such a combination would have been quite laughable to most. Yet in the little time he remained at school, still her heart raced whenever she caught sight of him. Despite the fact that he was slowly pulling away from everyone, growing ever colder and quieter since James and Lilly started going together. At least that was what she assumed till a few years after her N.E.W.T.S. she saw him again. The look of shock and disappointment flickered in those bottomless eyes before her own pale blue ones fell to the floor at one of many slowly growing gatherings at Malfoy Mannor. She had assumed it was because he finally noticed her but was too late.

In hindsight she realized in those following months he had tried to warn her before she married Theodor Stephen Lash III. But given the circumstances of their last encounter she was too stubborn and furious to listen to his frustrated and obscure hints. And it was not like he could exactly come out and say what he and Theodor had become and who they served.

"…The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner."

Lord Voldemort's words brought her back to the present she now resided in. With eyes opening, she felt heat spread over her face at her mind straying from task then shivered. Crouching and balancing upon a rafter above in shadow of the boat house, her knees started shaking. Watching as he drew closer to the wizard in question. She gave a sad smile at his bravery. He stood up tall to the dark lord with hands held behind his back yet she could see the understandable worry in his eyes.

_You didn't… you don't deserve this…_

She thought as hers started to burn and water.

"You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and fateful servant Severus… but only I can live… forever."

"My Lord-"

The whipping flick of the Elder Wand silenced him as blood bloomed from behind his white undershirt collar. He staggered forward briefly then fell back with a crash to the floor. She knew his students were hiding on the other side of the wall behind him and hoped they would not delay her for too long.

Then the whispered command finally came.

"Nagini… kill."

She sucked in a breath, winced and braced herself as if the large snake was coming for her instead.

_Oh if only…_

She wished and bit back the cry of anguish as Nagini with a hiss lunged into attack. Even with her eyes screwed tightly shut, even though she knew this was going to happen to him, it did little to soften the blows. She wanted to cover her ears but could not risk losing her balance. Falling and making quite a splash or splat, depending upon what surface she fell onto would certainly ruin everything. Instead she held onto the beams tighter. The dull thumps and hisses were so utterly horrid, an assault upon the ears. Yet to her surprise he did not cry out loudly. It sounded almost resigned instead. Wanting to herself, she bit down harder upon her lower lip, tasted blood as silent tears were rung out from her squeezed shut eyes.

Lord Voldemort and his pet thankfully did not linger. She glared after him, gave a hard sneering smile and silently vowed.

_Oh it's not yours yet! Not if I have anything to do with it. He's not going to die. You are since I'm bloody well not going to let him!_

Focusing back upon the injured wizard, she sucked in a gasp finding his nearly black and shining with pain eyes locking upon hers. Swallowing hard she watched his brow knit in confusion. Discovery could not happen. Giving him an imploring look back, she pointed to her healer's bag then put a finger to her lips. When he nodded in understanding, she eased out a breath just before his students, feeling it was safe started to slowly emerge. As they gather around him, she knew the chance of full success was slim at best. Even if Professor McGonagall had somehow slipped or convinced him to take the potions she had given her. If anything she hoped to keep him alive for as long as possible. For as long as he lived, the Elder Wand would at least not serve Lord Voldemort properly or so she was told and believed. It would give everyone at Hogwarts, Harry Potter especially, a much needed edge over him. To her understanding this was one of the few reasons Dumbledore had agreed to help her after she traveled back with the aid of a Time Turner.

Understandably he was less than pleased that she had gone back far more than a few hours or days but years. In fact he was rather furious. If it weren't for the muffling spells entombing his office she was pretty sure he would have been heard clear down to the great hall.

. . .

"Time is not meant to be tampered with! Especially at the level you're proposing! You should not have come here!"

"Well it's a bit of which came first the chicken or the-"

"If the Ministry finds out about this-"

"I know… a one way trip to Azkaban for me."

"Not just you, for the both of us!"

"Yes… _If_ they find out…"

That earned her a glare from her former headmaster and she swallowed hard. She had after all put him in quite the bind. If he did not report this to the Ministry, he could indeed be following her to prison. Looking contritely down, she once more laid out the reasoning. "You gave me the Time Turner, Sir. Like it or not, I am here to ensure Professor Snape stays alive. If anything at least long enough until the Dark-"

"Please! Think carefully upon what you are about to say. The less I know about what is to come is probably the better! You… as for you're being here and since there is no turning back without messing things up further, fine… you shall and will help clean this up! But I must say I expected better than this from you Ms. Mallard."

She bit her lower lip in frustration and muttered, "Its Ms. Lash now and this really isn't my fault… at least well… I don't think it is exactly. It just happened. As for details you do need to know at least this. Besides you giving me the ability to come here it will be you who will recruit me to do much more. To keep my eyes and ears open so I can help fight back against… him in at least in a small way and provide you with intelligence much like Professor Snape." She took off the time turner and handed it to Dumbledore. "Please… will you now take this back? I've had my fill meddling with time."

To this Dumbledore calmed and somberly took it. Giving a sigh he ordered politely, "Then by all means continue."

She took a moment to think carefully over what she would need to say next in order to give him as little information about what was to come as possible. "This is the ninth of March correct?" At his nod she started slowly, "Good… then I counted correctly. It has already happened and my current self will need your help very soon. She will require a time turner to gain a few hours here and there so not to be missed by the others. I don't know where you got that one you now hold but for obvious reasons you won't be able to give that one to her."

"I do have one at present," he looked at the devise and nodded. "The origin of this one… but explain yourself as to why I should give it to her… you."

"They watch her every move since they suspected her husband's wavering loyalty to Vol…" Her mouth went dry. She wanted to say the Dark Lord's name but still had trouble. Clearing her throat she finished with, "In three days she will be attending her husband's funeral. If you attend as well, you can make contact with her without drawing too much attention. Tell her how to use that and I can guarantee she will come to you soon for help and council."

"Her…? You mean _your _husband… Theodor right?"

She had frowned sadly at Dumbledore's sudden contrite look. Shaking her head she reassured, "It's only been in name for a very long time I'm afraid. At first I thought I loved him… but I really only settled and was beyond naive. I didn't even realize he was with the death eaters until it was too late. He received the mark shortly after we were married. Said the reason he joined was it would keep us safe but in truth, not really. We played along and did as ordered like so many of his followers. Too afraid to say no… and I grew to barely be able to speak or look at him. After the Potter's died and their boy lived, we just… for years held our breaths… unsure how to move on. Not daring to hope. When Vol… Voldemort started his slow return it was too much. My husband decided to leave on his own terms rather than deal with the constant fear again and he… he…"

Dumbledore had eyed her critically then asked softly, "And why then not use the time turner to save him?"

"Besides the fact it probably wouldn't work and I would scarcely be so selfish to do this just to save one person's life. It's a bit hard to explain. Believe me when I say, I thought long and hard over it."

"Ah yes… Novikov's self-consistency principle would perhaps cover your reasoning. 'Nothing can be changed because anything a traveler does merely produces the circumstances they had noted before travelling.' Am I correct?"

"Yes sir. One of the circumstances that I found odd was that after Professor Snape's death there was never a showing. It was a whole closed casket affair and…"

She grew quiet thinking back to his funeral and how it was such a small undeserving send off for a man who sacrificed so very much for the wizarding and even the muggle world. Reason being it would take months before Harry, his friends, the school and the Order of the Phoenix to be able to clear his name of all wrong doing. And it would perhaps even take longer to convince others that Professor Severus Snape really was a double spy. One who's primary objective was to protect James and Lily's son and give the Order much needed information in regards to the Death Eaters and Lord Voldermort.

There had been less than fifty people in attendance and very few dry eyes among them. The tears were contagious. Even though she barely knew the man he had become and questioned the fact that he was really dead, she still found her cheeks wet with silent tears. And as others started to leave the grave site Ron Weasly noticing her started up with a stage whisper, "Hey… hey who you reckon that is?"

"Huh?" She heard Harry ask and risked a peek over at the four. Ron pointed to her, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley andHermione Granger looked. For how long she did not know because she quickly returned her gaze to stare blankly at the casket covered with a dozen or so tossed in white roses and handfuls of dirt. Nervously holding her own rose with one hand she worked to wipe her cheeks dry with her other and stand a little straighter. It was awhile and a flurry of indistinct whispers before Harry gave his opinion, "Probably just an old friend."

"Well gee… I didn't even know he had any let alone ones that look like that."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped out on a harsh whisper.

With an utterly clueless tone the young man asked, "What? I'm not saying she's awful looking! In fact I think she's rather nice looking for someone her-"

Calmly Harry interrupted, "This is hardly the time or place for-"

"But I'm just wondering if they-"

It was then she looked up straight at the all of them and gave her hardest of looks. Ron's eyes grew big as he immediately shut up. Harry and Hermione also realizing she had heard them started tugging their friend away with sheepish grins. Ginny, however scowled at the three of them.

_Age? Humph! What does that have to bloody well do with anything here and now?_

She wondered silently. Certain that was what the one called Ron was going to say. She arched an amused right brow at them as Hermione scolded, "Now look at what you've done, come on and let's leave her be before she hexes you for your cheek!"

She offered Ron a small forgiving smile before looking back down at her rose. Concentrating she turned the petals slowly from white to red and brushed the soft edges over her lips and inhaled deeply. Then reluctantly tossed it down upon the casket and just stared at it among the others and feeling equally out of place.

"I'm sorry for your loss… and well…"

She jumped a little thinking they had left. Looking up she found Ron blushing at her and shuffling a foot. Harry a few steps behind him holding back a nervous and not at all happy looking Hermione as Ginny covered her face.

"Did… did you know him well?"

Feeling a blush creep into her pale face she felt a sudden anger but not at the young man before her. No, it was all directed upon herself. Realizing then and there she had been crying far more over a man whose heart always belong to another than the man she had married then buried. Granted she had been betrayed by her husband but Severus? However could she explain it to them? It had only been a silly schoolgirl crush. Well, in fact it was her first and it seemed it had an annoying habit of popping back up whenever she laid eyes on him but what had she been to him?

She was nothing to him! In fact he had even called her Lily once. Perhaps it was by accident or maybe she had misheard him. It might have been Milly as he claimed rather clumsily but that did not change the fact that in that moment she felt like she was reduced to nothing. A poor replacement for another she would not and could never be.

She really did not mean to be rude to the four of them but it happened all the same.

"Go away," she said very softly but had put on her very deadliest of expressions. Features growing wickedly sharp as her eyes became completely black. A mask of flesh and blood she had always worn when among the Death Eaters which always amused Lord Voldermort to no end.

She grimaced, bearing sharpened teeth and met Harry's eyes, Lily's eyes as an old wave of self-loathing over her jealousy of his mother washed over her.

Hermione broke free of Harry's arms snatched one of Ron's, Ginny grabbed the other. Yanking him away the younger and more sensible Weasley offered a quick, "We're so-so sorry!"

"But-but-"

"Really Ron, it's none of our business," Harry agreed and started the lead to take them back to their rented muggle car. With emotions so high nobody trusted themselves to disapparate. "Don't mind us and we miss him too."

She remained there standing motionless and glaring as they quickly walked away. After putting some distance between her and them, one by one they glanced back with questions in their eyes. It was only when they were completely out of sight and she was alone did she let her shoulders slump, her face revert to normal and new tears fall. Then looking into the pit at the coffin she wondered with all she had seen, was he really down there in it at all.

"I imagine his body would not be viewable after an attack from Nagini," Dumbledore resumed and pulled her back to that moment.

"No because there was no body in the casket, Sir."

"And dare I ask how you found that out?"

"Hermione… she helped-suspected the same really and so… so we teamed up. We also concluded that faking his death and given other circumstances would be enough to compel me to…"

. . .

"Look at me…" She looked up, pushed away the past once more and watched Severus stare into Harry's eyes. His rich voice quavered with emotion as he told him, "You have your mother's eyes."

Blinking away the tears, she forced herself to focus and to remain calm even as he stopped breathing. His student's did nothing but stare on at his still form in disbelief.

_Now go… go you silly whelps before the potion wears off before I can heal him and he truly does die!_

She thought, trying to use anger and frustration to prevent herself from falling apart all over again. That and to hold utterly still when all she wanted to do was move. Finally one by one they shuffled away with agonizingly slow speed, still crying softly. Silently and briefly she wished them luck in the battle still ahead. But as soon as the door shut behind them she gave them no more thought, worked to hang down from the beam she had been on before dropping from the rafters. Wincing a little as both her knees protested when her feet each made a loud thump when they hit the floor before racing her to his side.

Remembering the probably falsified autopsy reports she had a rough idea of what she was up against and was prepared as well as possible given the location. He was not breathing, his heart had stopped and his eyes were vacant. He very well could be dead and she had just thrown away at least two years of her life for nothing but she had to try.

_"Vulnera Sanentur... Vulnera Sanentur... Vulnera Sanentur..."_

How long she chanted that along with others as she drew her wand over him, sealing the deep cut to his right carotid artery, repairing punctured organs and mending broken bones she had no idea. But even before using spells, she first instead of pouring potions down his throat, grimly injected modified ones with large muggle made syringes directly into his very still heart. After checking her watch and realizing time was running out. The hour would be over in less than a minute and she wondered if she should even bother to close one of the last holes from Nagini's bites. Swallowing hard she still did, covered her face and waited.

When he did not stir minutes later and she was certain the potion should have worn off by then, she found herself weeping. Leaning over him she looked over what she always considered a strong and hansom face carefully for any sign of life.

"No… no… NO! You dam stubborn sod! Wake the hell up! WAKE UP!" She snarled wetly and gave his chest a few frustrated pounds. Still nothing happened. No flicker in the depths of those wonderfully half closed dark eyes. "Nooo… nooo… Please no! No…" She pleaded into his face, holding it and pressing her forehead to his. He so cold, too cold. Hope starting to fade, carefully she set his head back down and took his left hand in hers. All that she could focus on now was the soft slapping sounds of water stirring the boats. The very same ones that brought them both here to start their first years. Dimly she registered next the ragged breathing and just his still hand as she looked about lost. With absolutely no clue what to do next and hearing the war rage on in the distance she remembered his students and how they did not want to leave him. So she decided to stay and wait for them or someone to return. It was the least she could do for her dismal failure.

"This was not… How could I be so… Did it… did this even help? Did we even make a difference at all?" When she looked down at him, he only continued to stare blankly at nothing. With a shaky hand and a resigned sob she reached up to close them when he blinked.

"Sev-severus?"

She looked into his eyes warily and gave a shriek of surprised joy when his body jerked to consciousness with a startled gasp. Next she saw confusion in them before they went wide. It was the reaction she was waiting and hoping for and she could not stop the grin which spread from ear to ear in pure satisfaction.

"The _morspause_ potion along with the anti-venom worked! It actually worked! Oh thank Merlin!" She whispered then eased out a breath while quickly checking his pulse and breathing. Both were growing steadier and she silently thanked Professor McGonagall's help and braced herself for what would be coming next.

Back arching pain from the after effects of the _morspause_ potion and the anti-venom now coursing through his body, a hoarse cry escaped before he sucked in one rattling breath, cried out louder before gulping down another. She winced as his larger hand nearly crushed hers as he howled again in agony. With her free hand she pressed it over his forehead and tried to calm him down.

"It will pass, Severus I promise. Just listen to the sound of my voice. The Elder Wand will now fail him because you're still alive… you're alive and that is all that matters."

"NO!" He roared back as his body kept twitching in pain. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Keep breathing," she offered calmly as she could and dug frantically into her healer's bag for something that would help. His body had been dormant for an entire hour. Vaguely she wondered if waking up to that, was much like waking up at night with an arm or leg entirely asleep and nerves prickled as blood returned to oxygen starved cells. Finding something that would not react to the other things she had already given him, she popped the cork out with her thumb and wondered how to get him to drink it with just one hand.

"Swallow this down," she decided and unceremoniously poured it into his mouth as he cried out in pain again. He struggled, gagged a little but had enough sense to do so. In moments his body thankfully went limp with one last shudder as he slipped into unconsciousness once again.

Getting him to choke down a blood replenishing potion before giving a sigh of relief, she finally relaxed, heard the door open and looked up. Not at all surprised at finding her own icy eyes staring back in confusion. She looked upon the two of them utterly gob smacked as odd wave a déjà vu washed over her. Then without thinking she gave her slightly younger self a knowing smile and even a wink. Caught, the other her stepped back, tripped and fell upon her bum. Then with a pure look of alarm upon her face proceeded to scramble up again and run away.

She smiled remembering all too well that at some point during that battle she had come here seeking a safe place to hide. Looking down at the now stabilized and unconscious Professor Severus Snape she commented dryly, "And that my dear is when I found myself and my true calling instead."

. . .

I hope the memory within the flashback wasn't confusing. So what did you think so far? : ) I did some little tweaks to this chapter and chapter 2 is coming very soon.

. . .

The _morspause_ potion is something I whipped up. The name for is derived from the Latin word _mors_ which means death. For the purposes of this fanfiction it is not a commonly used potion even though the results of its use are quite extraordinary. This is not only due to if it's rare and expensive ingredients but if not prepared and brewed correctly in the six months it takes to reach completion it can easily kill the witch or wizard brewing it. However if brewed correctly and then ingested, if that person was to come very close to death the potion keeps them in a state of suspended animation for approximately one hour, so long as it has been under one day since drinking the potion. Attempts to make the effect last longer, so more can be done to heal an individual are usually ethically not possible. Development and perfection of this potion was done during the Black Death pandemic of the 1300's.

"The Time-Turner was a device capable of time travel. The Time-Turner resembled an hourglass on a necklace. The number of times one turns the hourglass corresponds to the number of hours one travels back in time. It is extremely important that the user of a Time-Turner not be seen by past or future versions of themselves unless, of course, said versions are aware of their usage of a Time-Turner." – wikia


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The soft voices of two women were the first thing Severus registered yet to his utter frustration he could not make out a single word. They had come and gone over how long he was not sure. But they seemed clearer now as he tried to open his eyes only to find he could not. Trying to move proved equally pointless. Then he recalled what had happened and felt his heart start to race.

_Voldermort… The Elder Wand… Nagini and then pain… oh so much pain! Then there was that woman in the rafters, Potter and… wait… who was that woman? And why the bloody hell was she up in the rafters? _

He absently wondered then remembered her wretched sobs and the feel of warm tears upon his face as he felt so trapped in his body, much like he was now. Again he tried to open his eyes but to no avail. Yet he was grateful of one thing. He was no longer in pain.

"_It will pass, Severus I promise."_

_Lily?_

Immediately, he dashed the silly thought away as he slowly recalled the other words spoken soothingly to him.

"_Just listen to the sound of my voice. The Elder Wand will now fail him because you're still alive… you're alive and that is all that matters."_

"No!" The same voice barked out suddenly then fell into a harsh and menacing whisper, "Do you honestly think he would even consider that idea for one second Minerva! It's laughable! Oh but I doubt he would find it in the remotest way amusing!"

Severus tried one more time to open his eyes. Slowly they cracked open and proceeded to water even in the dim candle and firelight. Vaguely he next realized he was in his bed at Hogwarts and two women were standing at the foot of it. The blurry one in green he was certain had to be Professor McGonagall but the other he guessed was the woman from the boat house. Both appeared to have not noticed that he was awake yet and were too busy arguing with one another. A part of him just wanted to go back to sleep and hope they would stop before he got a headache. But curiosity got the better of him.

"Who… who the hell are you?" He muttered out and hated how weak it sounded.

The two blobs jumped and the black fuzzy one he could make out was tilting her head and stated, "He's awake."

"Obviously," he groaned out and found he could move, although not without some serious effort. Everything seemed stiff if not sore from his head to his toes. He winced but started with moving the ladder before trying to rotating his ankles.

As she drew closer and became slightly less hazy he made out her infuriating calm smile before she cheekily answered, "Figures you don't remember. But don't worry, I'm not going to take it personally given the circumstances, Professor Snape or may I call you Severus?"

When she sat down on the bed he stared at her face for a long time. Pale ice blue eyes stared back in an equally pale face. It was the kind that was of no great or regal beauty but of the pretty and innocent sort that always seemed to age well. A face who when its owner revealed her age it always surprised people greatly. It also was disturbingly familiar yet the naivety was long gone. She looked at him guardedly despite the slowly warming smile.

"Sev-"

"Professor Snape will do, now who are you?"

Everything was still indistinct but he did not miss the flash of disappointment before it was shoved behind a slowly tightening tone, "Ah… that is fine and all but I was hoping for the latter now given how you're still breathing and-"

"Your name Ms…?"

"It's Lash but you maybe remember me as…" She trailed off, her smile vanishing completely and offered reluctantly, "Mallard."

He thought hard for a long moment before narrowing his eyes and asking slowly, "Duckie… as in Mallard Duck?"

The roll of her eyes answered the question even before the once painfully shy Hufflepuff opened her mouth. "You promised to never call me that once… but then after you called me… well… why am I not surprised?"

To that his brows knitted as he brooded to himself.

_Apparently, she is still sore over that little misunderstanding nor care for the nicknames from our Hogwart's days. But then if I remember correctly, she really never cared for her first name either. _

Severus pushed the thought aside, squinted and continued, "Mil-mildred L. Mallard? Is that really-"

"Lauren," she stressed her middle name through clenched teeth. "And since you insist upon being so formal Professor Snape, stick to Ms. Lash."

He had almost made the same mistake with her name as he did that horrible night long ago. Severus frowned at her but internally winced.

_Leave it to Milly-correction Lauren to hold such a bloody grudge. At least she's not so meek and flighty anymore it seems._

"Finally settled upon a name you don't despise… how nice," he grunted aloud but too late he realized the sardonicism in it. He tried to ignore how it made her only bristle more towards him and concentrated instead upon the task of sitting up.

"Obviously," she threw his word back at him.

"Enough, you two."

Minerva sighed then moved to help him sit up but Lauren made none. Instead she rose without a word, crossed her arms and leaned against the right post at the foot of his bed. He ignored her scorching glare. It would take more than that to break his concentration.

**. . .**

After completing his education at Hogwarts, years later he had met her in passing at large and insufferable dinner parties in Malfoy Manner. But no matter how wonderful the furnishings were, how delectable the food and how charming the host and hostess were it did not change the fact that everyone invited was a Death Eater or at least associated with one. At them she did all she could to avoid him and ignore his warnings when he managed a few times to catch her alone.

Then as Voldermort's attentions turned to Lilly and her son, Severus had to push all further thoughts of Lauren aside. It was not till many years later when there were whispers of the Dark Lord returning and Theodor's suicide did she cross his mind again.

Among the Death Eaters there were plenty of rumors surrounding the reason why her, "cowardly husband" had committed suicide. Some of them joked she had done her own husband in, deeming him too weak and therefor an embarrassment to be taken care of before Voldermort's return.

He recalled how Dumbledore had even dragged him to the man's funeral. Claiming it was because his widow was one of many of his favorite former students. There the headmaster offered her his condolences and a small gift. The latter caused her to give a confused look before quickly excusing herself.

To most it was odd that at her husband's funeral she did not shed one single tear. Yet Severus could see the strain in her eyes from holding them back as well as keeping her head high. Again from the Death Eaters over the years he had heard there was little love between Mr. and Mrs Lash. Given that information was indeed true because she had been forced to join Voldermort's ranks, he found her reaction quite normal. But as that day slowly passed, he listened as others who were in attendance and not in the know, so understanding.

"What an utterly frigid woman!" One busy-body sniffed rather loudly to her friend when they reached the graveside and the ceremony proceeded.

Severus looked over the yet to be lowered casket where the widow stood and watched her blanch slightly. She had heard them but struggled to keep her face calm and eyes respectfully upon where her husband would be laid to rest as the Minister droned on. The corners of his lips quirked, he admired her reaction. Hell he understood it completely.

"I know heartless… completely heartless not to cry. This is her husband's funeral after all!"

Severus sighed, lifted his eyes skyward as the other agreed and tisked. Dropping his eyes back to the Earth he found that latest comment made the widow's eyes water as they met his through her veil. Lowering them she swallowed hard and started to blush.

He cleared his throat loudly but they kept whispering. Turning around, he next glared at them into silence. Offering sheepish and nervous smiles they quickly did and thankfully said not one word more, at least for the rest of the service. Looking back to Mrs. Lash, he watched her until she looked up. When he risked another peek at her minutes later, he caught her staring at him as well. Yet there was no more anger there in her eyes for him, she just seemed lost.

After the casket had been lowered and people started to leave the women behind him could no longer hold their waggling tongues and started up again.

"I wonder if she has already moved on."

"Hah! I wonder when she started to stray."

"Who could blame her… he was a rumored death eater and her-"

"Enough!" Severus growled out turning fully around at them and watched with great satisfaction as they scurried off. Starting to turn back he gave a small start finding the widow standing beside him smiling wanly after them as well. When she lifted her veil then offered a hand, he took it in both of his and gave a nod over it. "Mrs Lash, I do hope I haven't offended your," he paused and glanced back at the retreating women before adding dryly, "friends."

To his surprise she got his humor and gave a soft laugh. "I'm sure you have offended them terribly… but fortunate for you, I shall not miss them at all, Professor Snape."

He felt his small smile growing as his thoughts started to slip back to their school days. How her kindness to him never wavered till she thought he had called her Lilly.

_Milly... I had said Milly but what a kind of dunderheaded moron was I... Calling her Milly when-_

Dumbledore at that moment cleared his throat and Severus realized with an uncommon blush he was still holding her hand. After letting it gently go, he cleared his throat and regrettably only half listened as the two politely chatted. He strolled a few steps away, keeping his eyes open for trouble around them. They were at the funeral of a former death eater after all.

"Earlier, thank you for your… thoughtful gift Headmaster Dumbledore."

"You're welcome my dear. I do hope it will come in handy."

"I'm sure it will," she said softly then turned her attention back upon Severus. She offered her hand again and when he took it he could not miss the tight squeeze she gave it as she looked up. Lowering her voice to a point he doubted Dumbledore would have heard she whispered, "Thank you Severus. Again, you've come to my rescue. Perhaps someday I can return the favor."

To those sweet and honest words he suddenly felt so very warm all over. A flutter started in his chest. It was something he had not felt since… he swallowed hard. When she let go and walked away, he finally looked to Dumbledore and found the older man's eyes narrowing between the both of them.

"What," he grumbled and crossed his arms.

"You two seem to have certainly hit it off perhaps in time-"

"No," Severus cut him off right then and there. And it was only a matter of months before Mrs. Lash much to his dismay only worked to get herself deeper into the Death Eater's fold, instead of just going through the motions and staying safely under the radar.

. . .

"Stop glaring at her, she's on our side Severus." Minerva scolded as she stuffed another pillow behind his back. "Lauren dear, has been working for Dumbledore since her husband died."

"But not as long as you," Lauren gave flatly. "Dumbledore never told me you were working for him… I guess he couldn't risk it. Just in case my occlumency wasn't up to snuff. All of this time, I thought you were the Dark Lord's most trusted follower and in truth you were even deeper in it than me." She then turned contritely away at the fire, still leaning on his bed post but her arms now crossed even tighter around herself.

"Believe me, you're not the only one surprised," Severus offered equally remorseful. Fussing with the covers asked, "How long have you known?"

Minerva straightened as Lauren quietly excused herself and left the room. He watched his friend's eyes follow the woman as the worried look usually in them grew only more intense.

"What's wrong?"

She said nothing at first then gave on a tired sigh, "That answer is a bit complicated. I had hoped she would at least stay while I filled you in about what has happened and what… will happen. But I imagine she's quite tired, given she hardly left your side in nearly a week."

He was startled to have been out for so long but more so a bit embarrassed by the idea of what Lauren had seen of him while he was dead to the world.

As if reading his mind Minerva chuckled, "Will you relax? She use to work as a healer at St. Mungo's before she came back. Cleansing charms do wonders, I swear she used them as anyone else in her profession."

Realizing he was holding his covers up to his chest, Severus dropped them, frowned at what she had said earlier. "Came… came back you say, from where?"

When Minerva explained not where but what time Lauren came from, Severus went cold. He really was dead to the world. The only people who knew he was still alive were Lauren, Hagrid and Minerva. To the latter he nearly shouted, "W-what do you mean I need to stay dead to everyone!"

"For starters so she, my other present self, will go back and save your stubborn arse," Lauren declared strolling back in with a tray he presumed was his lunch. Whatever it was it smelled heavenly and his stomach immediately started protesting. His mouth watered but was disappointed at what his eyes found.

"Broth? Just chicken broth at that. I'm starving and you… you silly witch don't even think to bring me at least a few crackers," He muttered as she set the breakfast in bed tray over his lap.

He caught the all to familar angry flash in Lauren's eyes before she forced a nearly frightening chipper smile which appeared to even grow in unnatural size. In an equally bright tone with of course a touch of sarcasm she cooed, "Why you are quite welcome Professor Snape."

As she breezed out again this time with a smirk he shouted after her, "Crackers! I want some-"

In almost a sing song voice Lauren called back, "Not a chance in hell. Because I'm not cleaning you and the bed up if your stomach decides it can't take them just yet."

Another laugh from Minerva had him digging into his broth sighing, "So what is the plan."

If he had not known her for so long he would have sworn she had timed it. Just as he took his first sip she declared calmly, "Well… you two are going to have to live together. Among the Muggles would be best until her other self goes back in time. Perhaps as husband and wife or at least cohabitating lovers."

To that Severus spit out and nearly spilled his entire sorry excuse for a meal into his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Heartmom88**

**Chapter 3:**

It was three days later when Severus, having enough of lying in bed, being fussed over and told what he could and could not do, threw back the duvet. His feet touched down to the floor the moment the ever hovering Minerva left, taking away the dishes from his morning meal. The cold and smooth stone made his feet ache as he worked to stand. Ignoring it he concentrated upon his balance, finding it he slowly shuffled to the washroom. His legs wobbling slightly from their disuse but given what he had been through he felt remarkably good. In the mirror he squinted at his reflection. His face looked a little gaunt and grimmer than usual. He itched at the stubble upon his cheek then jaw. Grimacing and wanting to shave but then his eyes fell to the bandage.

Tentatively he reached up to touch the gauze, wondering what he would find underneath. A roll of nausea hit, forcing him to grip the edges of the sink else he lose the poached eggs and toast he had just eaten. His first real meal in what seemed like ages churned as memories of the attack caused him to squeeze shut his eyes and shudder.

He forced himself to open his eyes and center his attention on the drain instead. Carefully he constructed walls within his mind to keep that horrific moment at bay, at least for now. As he cleared his thoughts, he focused on the same subject he used during Nagini's attack:

_Lauren…_

Yet even she could not watch. Instead he watched her screw her eyes shut, squirm and wince with each sound. Her cheeks a washed with tears. Her lips drew to no more than a hard line, gritting in frustration then drawing blood upon the lower.

Looking up he worked the bandage off to reveal a large straight red scar. An unspoken gift, in fact one of his very own creations - a _Sectumsempra_ curse. Given that it was delivered from the Dark Lord through the Elder Wand; it must have proven stubborn to heal. He assumed as he carefully ran a finger over the raised edge. Yet it appeared well sealed. He would live. Yesterday he had already taken note of the rest of the damage, counting out his newest scars. Lauren seemed to have had better luck mending the bite marks, while he was unconscious. For no more than the slightest discoloration remained. The damaged skin otherwise smooth and even his older scars were less prominent.

"How ironic to have the Dark Lord use my own curse against me," He muttered under his breath and dabbed at the scar with some dittany. He doubted it would help much now. The anger helped push the aches and pains away and with purpose he dressed.

His thoughts wandered back to the day he awoke, was informed of what had happened to him. Flatly refusing Minerva's absurd suggestion, he wasted no time. He called for Lauren, gave her a curt thank you and stated the obvious. That her services were no longer required. A small part of him was concerned she would be offended but in truth she was as logical as he was. She in fact looked relieved and had taken her leave by the end of that day with zero protest.

He quickly regretted the move because if Minerva was not hovering nearby it was Hagrid. It was last night when he first noticed how the two of them kept exchanging nervous glances. Their clumsy attempts at secrecy had only served to arouse his suspicions. Denying him a Daily Prophet was another mistake as if saying simply no would stop him.

Sinking into one of his chairs by the fire, he rested and considered his next move. His eyes settled upon his wardrobe once more he wondered.

_Since Potter and his meddlesome friends or anyone for that matter was never able to find them, I wonder if Minerva has..._

He let out a low hum, rose and with a wince bent down to open the very bottom drawer. It was filled with loose unfolded socks, lots of them and all black but one of them he had placed undetectable extension charm upon. Starting at the right fount corner of the drawer where he last tucked it away, he looked each over each for the telltale green stitching over the toes. In it he always kept a small supply of helpful potions for emergencies.

One of them was a flask of _Polyjuice_ with a strand of hair he had plucked off a sleeping upon the street Knockturn Ally drunk a handful of years ago.

Finding the flask, unscrewing the topper and giving it a quick sniff to determining the potion was still good, Severus then took a distasteful sip. He winced as his lean shape slowly took on the form of the elderly Muggle. His body was surprisingly more comfortable. Although Severus took note of the new set of different aches and pains, primarily in his joints. Pausing to adjust his white neck scarf to fit the man's thinner neck, Severus wasted no more time and headed to the kitchen.

Cautiously he poked his head inside and let out a sigh of relief in not finding Minerva. Hogwarts house elf was there instead cleaning the room while the others he was sure were helping with repairs in other parts of the castle.

"Where is Headmistress McGonagall?"

The house elf jumped and squeaked out, "Oh! Itsy sorry but she has left the grounds."

"Whatever for?"

Itsy hesitated, her green eyes narrowing in suspicion before offering, "It's a private matter. Itsy cannot and will not say."

_So she was protective of her new Mistress? Wonderful. _

Severus thought and forced what he hoped was a genial smile. "Forgive my unintentional rudeness, was only wishing to catch up. But since… I'm on break from helping to clean up, I was wondering if I may have a copy of today's paper to read, if it would not be too much trouble."

Itsy relaxed, gave a nod and disappeared with a pop to fetch one. She was back within minutes and handed it over. Severus only had to read over the first page. It only confirmed what he already suspected. He knew what he was about to do was uncommonly foolish. At the very least Minerva would be furious if she found out but he could not resist.

As he hobbled from the kitchen Itsy took notice of it thought to offer him a cane along with a somehow knowing smile.

"Be sure to return it soon. Itsy will be in trouble enough for letting you go."

Severus was about to ask what gave him away but she already disappeared with another pop. It took him longer than he liked to reach the edge of the grounds. His knees were starting to ache even more.

Apparition would be tricky in his condition, but it was worth the risk. After all, it was not every day one could attend one's own funeral.

The turnout was as he expected small, mostly colleagues from Hogwarts along with former students and their parents. None of his family had bothered to show up. Upon his mother's side, if they were not already dead, they had long since distanced themselves from him at the very first whispered rumors of him being a Death Eater in his youth. As for his father's side well, he had never been close to them either.

During most of the ceremony he stood with a few members of the Ministry who decided to show up as well, kept his head down and just listened. It truly surprised him at how many were crying over his passing, the students he used to terrorize especially.

After most of those who had attended left he took note of who lingered: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Lauren. He watched along with his former students as the Lauren, the one which had yet to go back in time did with the tight bud of her flower. Charming the pearl white petals to open, drawing them to her nose, they blushed to a pink then saturated to the most vibrant of reds. When she gave the flower a kiss before dropping it upon his empty coffin it had his, at the moment bushy grey brows, shoot up then knit in confusion. But all too soon the tender moment was interrupted. Ron strolling up to her to offer clumsy condolences and then as usual the young man became far too nosey.

He smirked as Lauren collected herself for the moment. With ease drove them away, her features unconsciously transforming, drawing sharper and manifesting her frustration. As they passed, Severus averted his gaze even though his appearance was radically changed. Hermione however still gave him a second look and too late he realized it would have been prudent to wear something else besides his usual clothes. The frail body he now had practically swam in them. Yet since the others kept walking, the know-it-all must have shaken off the nagging feeling of something was not quite right before reluctantly following her friends.

Letting out a relieved breath he turned back to Lauren, now alone. But the usual ramrod straightness of her back had vanished as her shoulders slumped. When they started to shake as she sunk to her knees crying softly, Severus jaw dropped in utter amazement.

_Whatever did I do to earn that? Well, besides die._

He questioned silently, after all he hardly knew the woman now and she him. True, he had always been kind to her in their school days and always felt this odd need to at least try and yank her out of trouble. But after what she claimed he had done, calling her Lily and the huge row that followed severed the few fragile ties between them formed during their Hogwarts days.

_"Thank you Severus. Again, you've come to my rescue. Perhaps someday I can return the favor."_

Even when she had said at her husband's funeral, he thought the comment peculiar.

_Has she truly forgiven me and if so exactly when?_

Watching her now he felt a little silly and arrogant in always thinking he was Dumbledore's only spy. Even more so, given how he would upon occasion encounter her leaving or heading to the headmaster's office since her husband's death. The steady clicks of those dam boots of hers and icy stare had yammering students falling silent then scrambling to get out of her way.

At Death Eater gatherings she was as still, hard and indifferent as a statue. Offering only a sneering smile, for cover's sake he guessed, while other's laughed obediently when Voldermort found something amusing. And here now she knelt, crumpled and weeping.

_Over me… hum…_

Frowning, he concentrated upon their mutual past and tried to remember any encounter with her to warrant her current actions. But none of any significance came to mind. However he did recall how so different she was in school. She had been fuller in the face and frame, her mousey brown hair usually in tight and unflattering braids. Soft spoken, spooked easily and with her pretty blue eyes hidden behind big lensed glasses which always seemed to have trouble meeting others, it was no wonder some found her an easy target to push around.

He made a small noise of surprise finally remembering their first real conversation. It was in the owlery. He went there a great deal to get away from everyone. The mess the owls made few people cared to go there but he had found her not minding, crying and covering her face. He knew all too well the feeling of being alone and crying. Secretly wishing someone would come, not laugh and just help make the tears stop. Bashfully he cleared his throat and when she did not run away, he offered her a clean handkerchief. She used it to keep hiding the lower part of her face as they exchanged names. When he found out why or rather who made her upset he demanded more of them. He then stayed with her till she calmed, not saying too much until they both had to get back to class.

Later on the bullies from her year soon decided with some persuasion that it was wiser to leave her alone. Grinning he recalled how he did not need to stoop to James's childish pranks and public humiliations. No he simply preferred a more mature method to get his point across. A private chat with each of the fourth years… separately. It was all in the timing and delivery really. The fact they were from his house made it all the more easier to find them in the dark of night, pin them to the wall with his wand and explain to them very calmly and slowly what would happen if they proceeded with their current behavior with anyone. And with being older, having the reputation of being fascinated by and possibly experimenting with dark magic coupled with an especially vicious temper after that incident with Potter, nobody dared to his knowledge made her cry again.

Now he stood there, dumbly with a million questions churning in his mind. Until she slowly rose from her knees then turned away from his grave and gave another small jump of surprise at finding him now. Well, finding what looked like a rather elderly man. Her face already pink from crying immediately started to grow red in embarrassment.

"Ms. Lash," he found himself simply greeting before thinking to give a polite nod.

"Y-yes?" Her voice was still rough as she gave a wet sniff.

He took note that she did not flee or try to drive him away. But a concerned old gentleman must have been considered far more welcoming than four nosey young adults.

With another wet sniff she wiped at her face, straightened her spine once more and asked, "May I help you Mr...?"

Without too much thought he gave a twist to his mother's maiden name and what came out of his mouth next was equally so. "Mr. Price. Come now, you look to be of need of a stiff drink and in no condition to _Apparate_, may I?" When he offered her his for the moment thin arm she took it with little pause or even concern.

"They're all going to Hogsmead... just don't... don't take me there." Her voice was thick and tired as she stared at the grass then shyly met his now equally blue eyes.

With another small nod Severus checked his watch and calculated how much time he would have, given the amount of _Polyjuice_ that he had left. Figuring out he had enough for at least four hours, he relaxed and suggested, "There's this new pub in Diagon Alley. I've passed by and been meaning to pop into and give it a go. Would that be suitable for you Ms. Lash?"

At her nod they both dissipated with resounding crack and arrived just outside of the Billywig's Bottom. Right next to Ollivander's and across from the junk shop, it was darker and smaller than the Leeky Calderon yet welcoming with a rather large crackling fireplace. The bar was short and full with others talking rather cheerfully so they took a booth in the back to afford some privacy.

As soon as the barmaid arrived Lauren murmured dully, "Firewhiskey please and make it a double."

"As will I," Severus agreed and wondered what to say or do next. Rubbing a thumb absently over the silver crow shaped head of his cane, he wondered whatever possessed him. To talk to her, let alone bring her here. Yet when he looked up and found she was blankly staring at the table between them but really at nothing at all with eyes still burning, he sighed softly. Her hair in a loose bun had turned completely silver and her other features aged considerably.

"Did you know him well?" He knew the answer was no but it seemed the best way to find out more about her strong reaction at his funeral.

With frail withered hands she fussed with a napkin, took a deep breath and confessed, "No... not well at all... never perhaps."

He opened his mouth to start asking why then was she so upset. Why she even bothered attending the funeral but the barmaid came back with their drinks.

"I'll need another shortly," she told her before throwing the drink back. Then coughing a little she almost handed the empty glass over but decided. "Actually, just bring us the bottle and leave it, dear."

When the barmaid gave him a slightly concerned look he nodded. "I think she's up for sharing it. Isn't that right, Ms. Lash?"

"Yes… yes of course Mr. Price."

They sat in silence till the bottle was brought. Then while pouring her only a finger's worth he broached the topic once again tactfully. "How did you know him then, may I ask?"

She did not respond at first, chewed at her now thin lower lip, her wrinkles deepening. She looked more than just old now but frail and tired. Absently he speculated if it was a manifestation of how she felt. He found himself taking her cold veined hands in his now equally gnarled one. The sight and the feel of it for some reason had him fighting back a smile as she squeezed his hands back and let them warm in his.

"I knew him from school. We didn't talk much but he _never_ _ever_ laughed at my random transformations." Indeed starting to calm, Lauren's face gradually smoothed then filled out till she was normal once more. The memory of what happened had triggered it, he was certain. Letting go of his hands now she looked down at hers then played with the napkin again. "I use to have trouble controlling the ability. Stress and intense emotions sets them off. Then with Mallard being my maiden name... kids would joke about it and called me duckie. Silly thing really but well sometimes it caused me to..." she trailed off, eyes growing wide and covered her nose and lips. Through her fingers he spotted them start to change into something resembling a bill. "Oh no... Ex-excuse me!"

When she tried to run like so many years ago this time he had the sense to grab her hand and offer acceptance right then and now rather than later in the owlery. "No need for that. Please sit, I will not laugh about it either."

Without a fight she slumped back into the booth but scooted closer to the wall and kept her hands covering the lower part of her face.

"I'm sorry about this… this hasn't happened in-"

"Don't be! You should not be ashamed of your abilities _ever._I bet all of them were jealous. Why ever would you want to be just like anyone else… ordinary?" He gave a bit more harshly than he intended and checked his watch. He risked a look and found her thankfully unoffended by his tone but looking at him curiously. Severus sighed took a sip from his flask of the _Polyjucice_ and muttered, "Sorry if I've come off a bit abrupt Ms. Lash."

"Not at all, just its funny… he used to say the same thing," she gave on a nervous short laugh which sounded stuffy. Narrowing her eyes as he put the potion away but after a few minutes the bill looked to be gone. Still her nose had not quite returned to its normal size. Feeling it continue to shrink, at last she dropped her hands and wrapped them around her glass. "So how did you know him?"

. . .

After the four of them left the graveyard the questions started up again. A few jokes were even made at the very idea of someone being attracted to Professor Snape. This was mostly done between the blokes with Ron telling them and Harry trying not to laugh. Although a little annoyed by it, deep down Hermione knew it was just Ron's way to try and brighten the gloomy mood. Still Ginny and she could only shake their heads or roll their eyes at them. But then after a while, what Harry announced next, made everyone's jaws drop.

"Actually Ron, remember my mum fancied him before she met my dad."

This time it was Ginny and Hermione's turn to laugh at Ron, whose eyes went huge. "Your... your mum? Snape and _your_ mum...?" He looked to his sister then at her, utterly perplexed and understandably grossed out. Hermione gave him points for not sinking to listing off all of the horrid names he and Harry had come up with and called him over the years while attending Hogwarts.

_Perhaps he's finally growing up after all._

She thought and watched Harry ignore Ron's growing horrified look.

Harry then with wane smiled and said sadly, "Yeah... he loved her though far more than she could back. And he never stopped caring for her or forgave himself for being unable to keep her safe. True he came off despising me sometimes but really that was due to how much I reminded him of my father."

When Harry started walking again Ron and Hermione shared a look. The both of them remembering Snape's dying words the full significance now hit them even harder.

_Nobody deserves to die like that… never living… never being loved. It's just so unfair!_

Aloud Hermione muttered, "Life is so not fair!" She kept up with the others but looked down as her eyes started to burn again. Remembering all too well what Professor Snape would probably say about life in general.

Noticing Ginny whispered, "What is it?"

Gulping the painful memory away too Ron murmured, "Not now Ginny."

"Okay… but tell me later. I want to know what happened. I want to help," Ginny softly shot back to her brother and caught up with Harry. At taking his hand, Harry grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled at the two of them and it grew as Ron put an arm over her shoulders and planted one on her cheek also.

After they arrived at Hogsmead Ron, spotting Hagrid waved him over to join them.

"A sad affair t'was," he gave upon as sigh as he carefully eased down into the bench across from them. "Granted Severus and I're not... er _were_ close but... um... so! Ah… how're the alls of yous holding up?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. Over what exactly she could not figure out, just yet. For now it brewed away within her subconscious as odd bit after bit was dropped in. She had already taken notice that out of everyone both he and Professor McGonagall had cried the least. They were also the first to leave together after the graveside service was done all the while eyeing the woman and elderly man who had remained behind along with them. And now McGonagall was nowhere to be found. That and she could see a nervous sweat break out on Hagrid's brow.

_He doesn't do that unless he's keeping something from us... hum..._

Playing with the chain on her time turner about her neck, she cautiously thought over what was an alarming and foolish hope which came to mind.

_No... You saw with your eyes him dying but-_

"Reckon Hagrid would know who she was?"

Hermione for now put aside the tiny spark of a possibility there was something more surrounding the death of their late Professer and found Ron tilting his head pointedly at Hagrid.

"Who? What?"

He waved her off, turned to Hagrid and asked, "Say did you see that woman whose hair and other features kept changing?"

Hermione saw the guarded look instantly as Hagrid gave a gruff, "Yeah what about 'er?"

The tone didn't stop Ron but then little things like that rarely did. "Who is she? Is she related to Tonks?"

"Hey, just because she's a_metamorphmagus_ too doesn't mean she would be," Hermione pointed out then turned back to Hagrid.

When he said nothing, Harry and Ginny who had been quietly talking to one another stopped and paid attention as well. Frowning at the four pairs of eyes at him, he muttered under his breath, "I don't suppose tellin' yous 'er name would hurt... t'was Mildred L. Mallard but she's been a going by Lauren Lash since she's been married. T'was shortly after receiving her N.E.W.T.S. I think."

"Married?" Hermione picked over the word.

Ron adding in, "She wasn't acting like she was, remember the bit about the flower?"

Hagrid held up a hand and clarified, "Ah… allow me to mention she's a been widowed-for several 'ears. 'Er husband…" As if remembering something, he shut up and nervously eyed the door.

Hermione tried to ask, "Was what?" But then the others started up drowning her out.

"So Lauren is her middle name?" Harry guessed.

Ginny wondered aloud, "Why did she change it?"

Ron chimed up, "Well hell... with a name like that can you blame her? Mildred always sounds to me like mildew if you-Ouch! Hey! Cut that out, Hermione! We are not kids anymore!"

"Then stop talking like one! There is nothing wrong with that name or any name for that matter which a parent sees fit to..." She trailed off with a blush as her friends all gave her understanding smiles.

"Sorry," Ron gave simply and hugged her close. Then remembering the topic turned to ask Hagrid another question only to find he had, surprisingly for his size, slipped quietly and quickly out the door. "Damm, well there goes that idea."

Smirking Ginny had one of her own and turning to Ron suggested, "What about we sneak into the Hogwarts library and find a little information of our own?"

"But the school is closed-"

"Has that ever stopped us before?" Harry laughed and gave Ron's shoulder a squeeze.

Hermione shook her head at all of them and with a huff suggested, "We really don't have to break in you know. We can just volunteer for the cleanup."

To which Ron scoffed, "Where's the bloody fun in that!"


End file.
